livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Bozzago the Brisk (Mahorfeus)
Basic Information Race: Tengu Class: Rogue (Acrobat) Level: 1 Experience: 0 Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Languages: Common, Tengu Deity: None Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 13 +1 (03 pts) DEX: 18 +4 (10 pts) +2 racial CON: 14 +2 (10 pts) -2 racial INT: 08 -1 (-02 pts) WIS: 15 +2 (03 pts) +2 racial CHA: 07 -2 (-04 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (Max -2) HP: 11 = + CON (2) + FC (1) (Rogue) AC: 17 = + DEX (4) + Armor (3) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 14 = + DEX (4) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 13 = + Armor (3) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +04 = (4) + Misc (00) BAB: +00 = (00) CMB: +00 = (00) + STR (00) + Misc (00) CMD: 14 = + BAB (00) + STR (00) + DEX (4) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +02 = (0) + CON (2) + Misc (00) Reflex: +06 = (2) + DEX (4) + Misc (00) Will: +02 = (0) + WIS (2) + Misc (00) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Elven Curve Blade Attack: +04 = (00) + Ability (04) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d10, Crit: 18-20/x2, Special: Special Bite Attack: +04 = (00) + Ability (04) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d3, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Special Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Dex), +2 (Wis), -2 (Con) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Rogue Senses: Tengus have low-light vision. Sneaky: Tengus gain a +2 racial bonus on Perception and Stealth. Gifted Linguist: Tengus gain a +4 racial bonus on Linguistics checks, and learn 2 languages each time they gain a rank in Linguistics rather than 1 language. Swordtrained: Tengus are trained from birth in swordplay, and as a result are automatically proficient with sword-like weapons (including bastard swords, daggers, elven curve blades, falchions, greatswords, kukris, longswords, punching daggers, rapiers, scimitars, short swords, and two-bladed swords). Natural Weapon: Tengus possess a bite natural attack that inflicts 1d3 points of damage on a hit. This is a primary attack, or a secondary attack if the tengu wields a manufactured weapon. Languages: Tengus begin play speaking Common and their own dialect of Tengu. Tengus with high Intelligence scores can choose any language as a bonus language. Class Features Rogue (Acrobat) Armor/Weapons: Simple weapons, hand crossbow, rapier, sap, shortbow, and short sword; Light armor, no shields Sneak Attack: +1d6 damage when target is denied Dex bonus to AC, or when the target is flanked Expert Acrobat: AC penalties on Acrobatics, Climb, Fly, Sleight of Hand, or Stealth skill checks are not applied while wearing light armor. If wearing no armor, gain a +2 competence bonus on all Acrobatics and Fly skill checks. Feats Weapon Finesse (Level 01): Use Dex bonus instead of Str bonus on attack rolls with light weapons, rapiers, spiked chains, or elven curve blades. Traits Trait 1 (Type): Description Trait 2 (Type): Description Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 00 = (00) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Class 01) 00 = (00) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Class 02) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Appraise 00 0 0 0 +0 Bluff 00 0 0 0 +0 Climb 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 00 0 0 0 +0 Diplomacy 00 0 0 0 +0 Disable Device 0 0 0 -0 +0 Disguise 00 0 0 0 +0 Escape Artist 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Fly 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 0 +0 Heal 00 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate 00 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception 00 0 0 0 +0 Perform ( ) 00 0 0 0 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Sense Motive 00 0 0 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 0 -0 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 0 +0 Stealth 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Survival 00 0 0 0 +0 Swim 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 0 +0 Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 Level 03 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 Level 03 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 00 lb Armor 00 gp 00 lb Shield 00 gp 00 lb Weapon (Melee) 00 gp 00 lb Weapon (Ranged) 00 gp 00 lb Ammo (00) 00 gp 00 lb Container (e.g. Backpack) 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Total Weight: 00 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-100 101-200 201-300 Finances PP: 00 GP: 00 SP: 00 CP: 00 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Gender: Age: Height: Weight: Hair Color: Eye Color: Skin Color: Appearance: Demeanor: Background: Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 01) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 02) level 1